This invention relates to an inline process valve assembly.
Inline process valves have heretofore been provided. Such inline process valves have been found to be objectionable because often they were found to be sources of contamination due to entrapped material. They have been difficult to assemble, disassemble and clean. Such valves have utilized a flat plate diaphragm which presses down on a weir to interrupt the flow in the middle of the body of the valve. With such a valve it has been found difficult to obtain consistent seals. There is therefore a need for a new and improved inline process valve and assembly thereof.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inline process valve in which positive consistent seals, can be obtained while withstanding normal operating pressures of flow liquids.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve of the above character in which there is no trapped material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve of the above character in which there is a straight through flow through the inline valve.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve of the above character which can be easily cleaned.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve of the above character which can be readily assembled and disassembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve of the above character which can be readily maintained.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve of the above character which can be economically produced.